


Happiness Tainted

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [44]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Series, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's said the word a million times, but can't pick more than a handful of moments he truly felt it was real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 June 2016  
> Word Count: 1176  
> Written for: damienfans666  
> Prompt: Damien - happy  
> Summary: He's said the word a million times, but can't pick more than a handful of moments he truly felt it was real.  
> Spoilers: This runs the gamut from pre-series and the original movie to post-series. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I honestly wasn't expecting this story to work out like this, but it seemed appropriate in the end. I got so intensely into writing this that I didn't even realize how long it got until I was done. Each memory, each flash of insight popped up in my brain so clearly, they had to be focused on and written down. I originally had these memories in reverse order, but decided that going with proper chronological order seemed more apropos.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The first time he truly felt happy was… 

He was five years old and riding the merry-go-round at his birthday party. There were other children there to play with him. Children of several of his father's associates and friends, but not necessarily his own friends. It didn't matter that he didn't really know them. Children have always seemed to know how to make the best of a situation, especially when so many things existed to distract them from the discomfort. Well, until the discomfort was brought back in such a visceral way.

No, he was six years old and playing with his cars in the East Wing. So many long hallways to let his cars race along. John Lyons had given him the cars for his birthday, saying that all boys needed cars to play with. He was never sure how it started, but the vague memories pointed toward hitting a side table by accident in his enthusiasm. The tinkling crash of the vase hitting the floor was music to his ears, and he needed to hear it more. It wasn't until the last vase lay in shattered ruins on the carpet that he realized this might not have been the best idea of his life.

No, he was ten years old and led a successful raid on the dorm kitchen. He and his new friends managed to get into the freezers, absconding with enough individual ice cream cups to supply their whole floor. The six of them ate it all with hushed glee in Jeffrey's room before slinking back to their own rooms. All of the evidence was left in Jeffrey's room, too, which made it easier for the Head Master to blame him for the theft. All of the boys had been sick from so much ice cream in such a short time, except for Damien. They'd all earned demerits, but not a single one of them ratted out Damien. By the end of the term, he was at another school. 

No, he was fourteen years old and scored his first six-pack of beer. The other boys in his cadre thought he was the coolest person in the world. He liked being the center of attention, the one that brought them all to his side. Even at that age, a part of him knew they were fickle sycophants, but it kept the loneliness at bay, and that was all that mattered. Except for Powell. He wasn't like the others. He was Damien's first true friend, and it felt good, but strange. Maybe it would be worthwhile to actually cultivate this friendship legitimately.

No, he was sixteen and had landed the coveted photo contest in the school paper, resulting in his photo landing on the front page. He was given a high end camera for winning, and the encouragement of his photographic talent was incredible to his self-esteem and his image, particularly after all of that hassle with Powell's _accident_ the year before. That camera was hanging around his neck constantly. He went through so much film, trying to improve his technique. His photos continued to dominate in the Preston Hall Gazette until he was kicked out for being a bad influence on the underclassmen. It hadn't even been his fault, but he took Marquand down with him, unwilling to let the bully have his victory.

No, he was twenty and nearly done with his journalism degree. He'd taken a semester abroad in China and found himself caught up in the Dongzhou protests. He'd had his first professional sale as a photojournalist thanks to the pictures he managed to take in the protests. It didn't even bother him that he'd been in danger then. The exhilaration and adrenaline of being in the thick of it and documenting what was happening burned away any trepidation he should have had. That sale and those pictures basically guaranteed him a job the second he graduated. There were several papers and news agencies courting him.

No, he was twenty-six and up for a Pulitzer for a photo series from the Middle East. He was proud of the series, both because of the work itself and because it was how he met Amani. Besides, he knew there were other photo series that would be better chosen for the award. That said, he didn't win, but the nomination alone was enough to open several more doors for him. It was also the first time he was seriously courted to work directly for a network. He turned down the offers, content to do the work he wanted when he wanted, especially when Amani became his partner. Ceci was good at allowing him some leeway on what assignments he'd take on, rather than forcing him into something that he wasn't the best fit for. He was sure she got flak for that, but the consistency of his work always came through.

No, he was twenty-eight and had just met Kelly on a shoot in Serbia. The fact that she understood the life of a war photographer was a definite perk in her favor, but it wasn't the only one. He found her acerbic wit refreshing. While he could hold his own, he cherished the battles of wits between Kelly and Amani, never able to keep score on who landed more salient points. It never mattered. The three of them were an unstoppable force. Until he had to call things off with her when she'd gotten into one too many close calls while trying to keep up with him. No one should die to prove they were better than anyone else.

No, he was thirty and found out that his mother hadn't actually died all those years ago. Knowing that she had never stopped loving him, had always wanted to have him back, made him feel relief. Being wrapped in her arms, held close and loved, was the greatest feeling in the world. Until she ended up dead again by his accidental moves, and he learned that he was having a suicide-induced hallucination. 

No, just a few hours ago, when he saw Simone returned to life after being shot as she tried to protect him. He never wanted anyone to die for him, especially her. She was an innocent, and deserved to have a full and happy life, unlike her sister and how many others that had died because of him. But she lived, even if he had to sacrifice some part of himself to do it. Simone was worth it. She would help to keep him from going off the deep end, just like Amani and Kelly had done before her. But would her death and resurrection irreparably damage her anyway, turn her against him? He wasn't sure he could handle that.

In the end, he had to admit that happiness was but fleeting for him, always tinged with the worst of humanity's darkness. Or perhaps it was the darkness residing in him. The Antichrist could never truly be happy with so much death and destruction done around and in his name.

Could he?


End file.
